


and i don't know why

by troubledsouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Lance walks in on Keith stimming and Keith becomes stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShatterinSeconds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/gifts).



> hi it's josh

Keith isn't really sure why he enjoys the toy so much. 

It's not really soft, and it's shaped like something he's never seen before, but the material it's made out of is slightly scratchy and Keith can't stop rubbing it against his face. Every time he stops something twists uncomfortably in his chest, so he settles into a rhythm of circles on his cheek. 

The door slides open, and Keith barely has time to move and hide the toy before Lance is staring down on him. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asks, and Keith blushes slightly and shoves the toy away from him. 

“N-nothing.” Keith stands up quickly. “It's none of your business.”

Lance crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. “You're really not gonna tell me.”

“I…” Keith tries to look Lance in the eyes, but ends up staring at the floor. “I don't know what I was doing. So it's none of your business!” The same uncomfortableness twists in Keith’s chest, and his hands flap at his sides. 

“Whoa, hey dude, no need to get stressed.” Lance’s arms drop to his sides. He considers Keith for a moment, and before Keith can yell at him to leave he's speaking. “Were you stimming?”

“What the hell is that.” Keith growls.

“It's like, uh…” Lance’s hands move to gesture in the air. “Sensory input. When you're stressed. It helps calm you down and stuff. Autistic people do it a lo-”

“I'm not autistic.” Keith protests. 

“It's not a bad thing.” Lance counters. “Anxiety and ADHD people do it sometimes too.”

“Well, I wasn't, I don't…” Keith flaps his hands up by his face, taking a step back from Lance. “Just go away!”

“Sorry.” Lance’s apology is soft. 

Keith sinks to the floor as he hears the door close, reaching for the toy and rubbing his forehead on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched like 3 episodes of Voltron but I've heard about it a lot from my friend


End file.
